


没有恶龙也没有勇士的小故事

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Orgasm Control, Public Humiliation, 带土龙族设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 前文请戳





	

**Author's Note:**

> [前文请戳](http://vodka-obkk.lofter.com/post/1e4d36bf_cbd57f2)

很久很久以前，有一条龙。人们传说他的血是良药，他的鳞片是铜镜，他的眼泪是钻石，他的体液是催情剂。  
人类通行的版本里当然没有最后一句，从来没有人类敢跟龙族搞在一起，卡卡西是第一个知道的——带土的性器正深深地插在他的身体里，那些该死的体液让他不受控制地发情。他闭上眼睛，试图让自己冷静下来，可是他向来灵光的脑子好像突然不听使唤起来。他的理智不知所踪，脑袋里只剩下濒临高潮的快感四处乱窜。  
卡卡西需要魔法，要是有魔法就好了，他还能再撑上一会儿，可是现在他感到自己全部的法力都要被脖子上的项圈抽干了。那是龙族的长老给他戴上的，为了防范魔法师的诡计——他们不信任这个空口无凭的人类。他们想知道他费尽心机接近带土的目的是什么，他对龙族又有什么企图。带土的单方面证词显然没有让他们满意，他们需要亲眼看到这个人类可以为了带土做到什么程度。  
他们了解人类，一个没有鳞片，永远把自己柔软的身体藏在布料里的种族。于是卡卡西得到了这样的考验：他需要在异族面前完全敞开身体，接受公开的检视。在此期间，他不被允许高潮，同样也不可以拒绝和躲避。他只能忍耐，同时大大地张开腿，等待带土在他体内射精。  
即使化成了人形，带土的身体依然冷得像祭台的石板，不过这正是卡卡西需要的。要么冷，要么疼，他需要这些能有效压制快感的手段。他的背紧紧贴上带土的胸膛，像高烧病人一样贪恋带土身上的凉气。他顺从地配合带土在他体内的动作，直到带土把手按在他的大腿内侧。明显的暗示让卡卡西下意识地绷紧了身体。  
“你不能拒绝我。我会做得很过分，对不起……但是你不能拒绝。”  
卡卡西想起带土之前说过的话。他低下头，任由带土从身后掰开他的腿，向台下展示他汁水四溢的下体。在异族面前过分袒露身体冲击着卡卡西作为人类的羞耻心，带土打开他双腿的动作也让他的性器进得更深了。该死，他快要控制不住了，再怎样用力咬住自己的胳膊也没办法帮他缓解一丝一毫的快感。  
于是卡卡西死死握住了自己的阴茎根部。  
“带土你快一点，我不要紧的。”  
可是他身后的带土一动都没动，他只是把头抵在他的肩膀上。卡卡西知道他肯定又哭了，那些眼泪一滴滴地砸在他背上。  
“我们不做了，卡卡西，我们走吧，他们管不了我，我不想再呆在这儿了。”  
卡卡西苦笑起来。怎么能不做了？离开了族群的庇护，带土会被无知的人类围猎，他的脖子会被缠上铁链，胸口会被宝剑刺穿。  
“我不会有事的，带土，我喝了你的血。就算没有你的血，我也不会那么容易坏掉，我本来就很厉害对不对？”  
带土点点头，他想起了没有魔法的卡卡西是如何打败了那个强大而邪恶的女巫的。他抽了抽鼻子，“对，卡卡西很厉害。”  
可是带土还是放心不下，卡卡西太喜欢一个人死撑硬扛了。“你看起来很难受，”带土舔舔他的耳朵，声音里好像有无限的委屈。  
“那不是难受，我很……很舒服。”  
卡卡西转过头，仔细地回吻他，像是在安抚一只受伤的小动物，“再忍一下，马上就好了。”  
卡卡西感到带土在他身体里变大，这让他更加难以承受，他不得不愈发用力地握住自己。直到痛苦的逆向射精到来，带土高潮并从他身体里退出来，卡卡西也没有松开他的手。  
“把他放下来，”长老命令道。  
带土亲吻卡卡西的后颈，轻轻地放开他。卡卡西面向长老们，跪在那块已经变得湿漉漉的石板上。他小心翼翼地分开腿，右手始终紧紧握住自己的性器——他得堤防自己敏感得过分的身体。  
“下面的问题我们需要你的答案，”为首的一位开口道。  
“在从今以后无尽的生命里，你将可能为了带土而承受精神和肉体上的痛苦。你要牺牲自己，优先保证带土的幸福。你也将要用人类的身体为龙族诞下子嗣。告诉我，魔法师，你愿意吗？”  
带土看到一束月光透过天井，打在卡卡西身上。  
“我愿意，”他的魔法师说道。


End file.
